The Story of Yami Yugi's past
by Mizuumi Subarashi
Summary: It's a fan fic...doi...It's story is about yami yugi's past...EVERYTHING about his past and how he disappered...and who ruled after he was gone? just read my story.... please review...


**The Lost Pharaoh**

Disclaimer: as far as you know, I don't owe Yugioh nor Yugioh GX…It belongs to it's respective owner,...I forgot the name...Ahhh...whatever, I just don't own it PERIOD. ok lets start...

-Beginning-

In ancient times in Egypt, where the Nile of amanuet flows, the city of Miya stood. (mii-ya m. Nile) It's city was ruled by the most cruel and cold-hearted pharaoh namely, Nephythys Ankumanukanon, with his wife, the queen, Nefitari Ankumanukanon, who was kind and generous to the people of Egypt. Their eldest child and the only daughter in the family, Asenath (oh-se-nath), apprentice priestess of miracles and was kind and forgiving to everyone. Their eldest son and middle child is Rahotep, Yami for short, was to become heir to the throne, his results in his studies were high in sorcery and fighting but average in intellect and logic. Due to this was his habit of escaping the palace grounds, dressed as a commoner. Exploring the city & playing cards with his friends: Kamutya Jono, Trima Sera and Teanna Mazaki. The royal family's youngest child and son, Thumonosis (Chu-mo-no-sis) Akumanukanon was executed for he protected his love to a servant girl of noble named Cassidy Sera, Trima's younger sister. It was a mark of darkness that Nephythys never cared for his youngest son's death.

During the festivities of Isis. Yami met an Egyptian maiden and Apprentice Priestess of Light, named Xieyaanna Hikari Miya. Asenath saw that her brother had affections for the maiden. With the delightful smile on Asenath's face, Ishuzana (I-shu-zan-na) the Priestess of Magic and Asenath's Godmother asked what had happened and that smile appeared on her goddaughter's face. Asenath told her godmother about Yami falling in love with the Apprentice Priestess of Light, when Ishuzana heard about she was overjoyed and told her best friend, the queen of Egypt. Like Ishuzana she was happy that Yami finally found the one he loves. Immediately Nefitari made Xieyaanna and Yami engaged at an early age and when they were 13 they had a daughter, and named it Sanura. (Author: they weren't married yet!) Asenath on the other hand met a thief, not just a thief; he was the master of thieves, namely Bakura. They pledged that they would always be together. Unfortunately one of Bakura's minions, namely Yazid, for some reasons hated the royal family. Nefitari gave her children 2 necklaces each. They were in the shade of purity of gold, which had a symbol of an eye, for what they call "THE EYE OF HORUS", with a sparkling pure white crystal dangling from the chain. Nefitari explained to them that those necklaces are marks of true love for one another and it shall hold their love for all eternity, and their hearts will be forever bound. Asenath gave the other necklace to Bakura while Yami gave the other one to Xieyaanna. The week after when the necklaces was given Yazid poisoned the Queen Nefitari, upon seeing this (N/A: The necklaces was given before Sanura's birth) Yazid thought, that the prince will surely suffer if Xieyaanna's death was taken to place. So Yazid told the Pharaoh that Xieyaanna's result was unimaginable, so she must be the one they're looking for, the DAUGHTER OF RA! That she will be able to create the dark powers of Afretitis, the one who brought fear to Ra, himself! Nephythys had no heart, even knowing that it will torture his son, he did not care. 5 months was taken for its completion and it was called "THE SENNEN ITEMS". (Aka millennium items.) With the help of the faithful priest and priestesses namely Priest Marik, Priestess Ishuzana and Simon Muran.

On the faithful night of Horus, the moon, it was full and it's color, red, and deep of the color red, CRIMSON. Xieyaanna got up and walked to the queen's garden. Yami was standing alone in the bridge of Nile of Amanuet. Xieyaanna stumbled and caught Yami's eye and fell in his arms. Yami looked at her frightened, she looked up at him and smiled as she said this "I'll be with you forever" her eyes widened and slowly closed them, her head fell on his bare chest as she died. Since that day Yami solitudes himself from everyone, he wanted to be alone, in the shadows, he climbed the statue of Osiris, wallowing in the dark, unknowing that his friend and sister looking for him. Until they found him, pleading for him to come down. Asenath whispered to Bakura, to promise her that he will kill the Pharaoh Nephythys. 2 days later Pharaoh Nephythys was buried in a land far away, Yami ruled over Miya, and after 2 years, during the festivities of Isis, the day Yami and Xieyaanna met, Yazid started a fire in the festival. When Yami got to the temple of Aku, he was bleeding. He grabbed the Sennen Puzzle and ran outside, but when he was beside the oak of Afretitis, he felt a dark power concealed within the Sennen Puzzle, and found out that his father wanted to hold the dark power within it, because of his anger he smashed the Sennen item and trapped his soul in it. His friends saw him dead. They saw Xieyaanna coming out of the temple and she knelt beside him, kissed him, hugged him, and then whispered something to him. The officials gasped as she cried tears of blood. She was only an apparition, a spirit, Xieyaanna's spirit. Since that day Rahotep "Yami" Akumanukanon was called the "LOST PHARAOH"

His daughter, Sanura ruled after him. After 8 years of ruling, she was named "THE NEFER FAITH", but during that time, with her godmothers namely Asenath and Teanna were watching over the princess, Yazid crept upon the two priestess and killed them he slowly moved forward and called her, she stood up and turned around and Yazid slashed her diagonally. (To the left side of the neck, to the right side of the hips.) She fell into the Nile, stained the waters with blood. Yazid only laughed, unknowing that a shadow crept behind him. He turned around only to stabled with sharp pointed nails, crashing his heart. Akasha, the queen of vampires ruled after them. Yami, Xieyaanna and Sanura were buried in different tombs and they were called as THE HEARTS OF EGYPT.


End file.
